


One Toy at a Time

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Fucking Machines, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Do you even want to come? Or do you seek to get fucked a while longer?“ Sam asked, swallowing down the desire to spread Castiel's ass cheeks and bury his hardening cock inside the hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Toy at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt at Spn Kinkmeme:** Give me Cas and sex toys/fucking machines. There is not enough of this out there. Seriously, make it so he's beyond blissed out and probably won't walk right for days.

Dean had just ordered a new pie when Sam heard a familiar flutter of wings. He turned his head to greet Castiel with a smile. 

„Do you have the time to join us for a moment?“ 

Castiel nodded silently and sat down next to Sam, joining him on the wooden bench. Dean didn't even find it odd that his little brother and the angel sat to close together. Instead he went direct to business. 

„You've something for us, Cas? It's been awful quiet lately,“ Dean said under took another bite from his pie. It was the fifth one this week and he would get fat if he didn't get some exercise soon. 

„A few towns over a little girl vanished,“ Castiel offered with a straight voice, despite that he felt Sam's large hand on his lower back. „I can't sense a supernatural reason, I believe she is just lost. It might be nothing but you still could join the search.“ 

Dean nodded. It was better than nothing and he could hardly turn a blind eye on finding a child. As far as he knew local officers were always greateful for someone knowing his way around in the field. 

„Do you mind if I get the maps from the car?“ Dean was already always through the dinner, when he turned around to tell Sam, „And get Cas something to eat. I don't care if he doesn't need it, it certainly can't harm him to get a bite or two.“ 

A few seconds later he was out of the door and Sam used the opportunity to drew closer to Castiel. 

„I guess this is a set up?“ Sam whispered his question in Castiel's ear and felt the angel shudder. „Dean has been aching to stretch his legs all week and he knows I prefer to update the journal alone. But what I'm to do in the meantime?“ 

„I've a few options in mind,“ came the quiet response. 

Castiel shifted in his seat, slightly raising his body so that Sam could slide a hand between his ass and the bench. 

When he heard Sam's surprised hiss, Castiel said in a low voice, „I came prepared.“ 

Before Sam could say something, Dean returned with a handful of maps and threw them on the table, demanding from Castiel to show him where exactly the girl had vanished. 

„Let's do this,“ Dean said and started grilling the angel on information. 

Sam instead was quiet. He had to even out his breathing so Dean's would notice he was fondling Castiel's ass in public. Thankfully the trenchcoat hid his hand very well. This way no one took notice how he pressed the tips of his fingers against the base of the toy he felt beneath Castiel's jeans. Angry how Castiel could stay so calm in face of wearing a sex toy in public, Sam decided to play around a bit. The angel would lose control soon enough, may as well start now. 

He leaned closer to open Castiel's belt with one hand. At the same time he said, „Bent forward. Pretend to read the map.“ 

Castiel did as he was told and Sam used to new leverage to pull Castiel's pants down. Thankfully the trenchcoat still covered what they were doing. No one would notice Castiel's naked ass but Sam was free to grab the base of the toy and pull at it. 

Now even the ever stoic Castiel had to bite down on his lips. 

„I see you got the black plug,“ Sam commented on Castiel's choice so quietly Dean wouldn't hear it. „I'll make use of it later.“ 

Pushing the plug back in, caused Castiel to rock back on the toy and Sam badly wished he could simply fuck the smooth ass with the toy. Instead he had to settle for twisting it around slightly with one hand. 

Even sadder, Sam couldn't watch how the toy nestled between Castiel's cheeks. 

„The faster Dean leaves, the faster you can get what we both want,“ Sam told Castiel and rose from his chair to visit the bathroom, ignoring the heated glare. 

When Sam returned five minutes later, Dean apparently had everything he needed. 

„Hey, should I drive you back to the motel, assuming you aren't coming with me?“ he addressed his little brother. 

Sam shook his head. „No need. I can fly with Castiel. We need to go over some old translations anyway.“ 

„Fine by me. See you in a few,“ Dean said. 

Sam watched his brother drive down the road. Only after he had waved him off, he turned to Castiel who had pulled up his pants while Sam had been in the bathroom. Chances were the plug was still lodged in his ass. 

„Shall we?“ Sam said with an open grin. 

Castiel groaned when Sam chose to press their bodies together, putting his large hands on his ass instead in his shoulders. With the next breath they were gone and only empty air remained. 

* 

Sam broke off the harsh kiss, satisfied with Castiel panting against his lips. 

„You're a tease,“ he growled and hands now started to knead Castiel's ass. „Is the plug still inside you?“ 

„Yes.“ Castiel let his head rest on Sam's shoulder, concentrating on the feeling of Sam's hands on his bottom. He squeezed his flesh hard, made him feel the toy even more keenly. „I put in for you but I wanted to test how well I could fare with inside me. So I took a walk around in the town.“ 

Sam grabbed Castiel's chin and forced him to look up. 

„Did you enjoy it, walking around like this? ?“ he wanted to know. „Are you this desperate to have something up you ass?“ 

„Yes,“ Castiel answered and got rid of his trenchcoat. „I like having something up my ass. Your cock being my first choice.“ 

„Fuck, you're asking for it“ Sam cursed and stripped Castiel down until he had lost everything but his jeans. 

He pushed the angel back until they had reached the couch. Sam had no clue where exactly they were, but it had a large couch, several chairs and a huge bed. Best he made use of it. 

„Turn around, get on the couch,“ Sam ordered and tried to leave a bite mark on Castiel's neck, only to watch it disappear immediately. 

„Yeah, like this,“ the Winchester murmured to himself when Castiel kneeled on the couch, holding onto the backrest. „I want to see what you have under these pants.“ 

For a second time today Sam pulled down Castiel's pants and the jeans trapped the angels in his movements since they pooled around his knees, leaving him little to no freedom. Sam stood behind him and admired to little toy he only got a glimpse of earlier. Once again he got a hold of the base to pull the plug out. This time Castiel let out a gasp when the toy left the warmth of his channel. Since he had been wearing it all day, he mewled at the loss. 

The rounded tip nudged against Castiel's ring of muscles. 

„Do you want it back?“ Sam asked, giving the toy a shallow push. 

„Yes. Yes, please.“ Castiel's eyes fell shut. The toy was teasing his rim, Sam pushed a little once a while and the angel tried to rock back. 

Taking a hand full of Castiel's dark hair, Sam yanked at it and said, „Is a plug this size enough for you? Or do you want something bigger?“

Castiel's blue eyes stared intensely at Sam, when he answered panting, „Something bigger.“ 

He received a kiss as reward. Meanwhile Sam manhandled him until Castiel was sitting on the couch. He ignored the hard cock, knowing from experience that Castiel preferred having his ass played with. 

„Are there more toys around here?“ Sam asked and looked around. 

„This is the apartment of a senator who uses it for his own pleasures once in a while. I borrowed it for us,“ Castiel explained. Pointing at a cupboard, he said, „ More equipment should be stored over there.“ 

„Perfect. Stay over here and I'll have a look what we are using next,“ Sam let go of Castiel reluctantly and walked across the room to inspect the toys for this session. 

They were different very time. Since neither Sam or Castiel had the means to take toys with them, they often used what owners had around when they snuck into a house to have some privacy. Once they had even encountered a bsdm dungeon. Sam remembered it with fondness. 

Glancing at Castiel, Sam decided it would be unfair to let the angel wait. 

„Why don't show me how to you prepared yourself earlier?“ Sam suggested with a grin. „Remember how I would it do for you since you were new at this? Let's see what you've learned.“ 

Sam would've liked to add a from your master to the last sentence, yet he swallowed that particular phrase. They had a mutual agreement that Sam was in charge but it was always Castiel who made the first move. Sam would wait until Castiel completely surrendered to him. 

„Like this?“ Castiel drew his legs closer to his body, giving Sam a good view how his hole twitched in absence of the plug. 

„Fuck,“ Sam cursed at the sight of Castiel sticking a single finger into his own ass and hurried to open the doors of the closet. 

A sound of surprise escaped Sam when he saw the collector of the dear senator. On the left he found a collection of various toys. It would be difficult to pick out only the few Sam would fuck Castiel with. Below he saw ropes, leather cuffs and gags. Also something he could use later. But it was the content on the other side which made Sam pause. He had never seen a Sybian or a fucking machine outside of porn. 

Yet he yearned to see Castiel attached to it. Sam wondered if Castiel knew about this. Given the way how the corners of Castiel's slightly moved upward in silent amusement, Sam guessed he knew. 

Voice tight and raw, he said, „Stay right there.“ 

Sam grabbed a few items and returned to Castiel, kneeling on the floor in front of him. It had the pleasant effect Castiel's ass was on his eye-level. Looking up, he meet Castiel's gaze who made no move to stop fucking himself on his fingers. 

„I'm pleased with your progress,“ Sam praised. „I think you're ready for something bigger, aren't you?“ 

He saw Castiel swallow, then nod. 

Sam picked up one of the toys he brought with him – metal, about five inches in length. At the touch of Sam's hands the legs slid open easily and he caressed the insides of Castiel's thighs. The overheated skin around Castiel's hole twitched when Sam breathed on it. Instead of bending forward, Sam caught his hips and drew the gorgeous ass closer to himself. 

Sam hitched Castiel's knees up until the hole was perfectly on display in front of him. 

„Keep them there,“ he instructed and waited for Castiel to follow his command. 

The angel snatched his legs with shaking hands. His breathing had quickened slightly. Good. Sam knew how much Castiel loved anticipation. How much he got off on it. It was the main reason why Sam ignored the hard cock in front of him until the very end. 

Even if meant doing the same with own. 

„Are you still slick enough?“ Sam wondered. 

To answer his question, he raised his fingers to push them against the rim. The flesh yielded easily and drew a moan from Castiel. Since the hole sucked Sam's fingers in without effort, he finally running the tip of the new toy over the rim. 

„It's cold,“ Castiel hissed when the toy came in contact with his skin. 

Smirking at the light discomfort, Sam pushed the metallic toy further into the tight channel and as he suspected it opened up without a problem. Turning his gaze to him, choking down a moan, Sam met Castiel's gaze. 

„Go on,“ the angel said. 

Castiel spread his legs further to give Sam more room. Already he felt the metal toy pushing against his insides, stretching them pleasantly. When Sam worked the toy deeper, he gave a moan of approval. Getting intimate with a human was something he had never done before and it surprised Castiel at first the choice fell to Sam of all people. Sam Winchester was the one who understood him the best, like himself he went beyond the boundaries of his race to grow into something else. 

Yet the intensity of his yearning still scared Castiel. Hence the reason why he preferred to start out with substitutes instead of Sam's cock. 

„More, please“ Castiel choked, when Sam dragged the toy out again just to press it back inside in a madding slow pace. „Sam, come on. I don't break easily.“ 

„I know,“ he heard the answer. 

In the next moment Castiel cried out since Sam slapped his hand against the toy, forcing it all the way in. Before he was able to relax, Castiel inhaled sharply. His hips rocked subtly against the toy, which now buzzed gently inside of him. 

Eyes widening, Castiel looked at Sam, searching for an answer. 

„It's not a simple plug, Castiel. It's a vibrator with five different settings,“ Sam explained, flopping down on a chair to watch more comfortably. Fiddling with the remote in his hand, he tested Castiel's reaction. 

Sam earned a soft cry and saw muscles contract around the toy. 

Castiel grunted when Sam turned the dial up and heat twisted in his stomach. 

„How far can you go?“ he asked. Bracing himself Castiel waited for the next setting. 

„Let's find out,“ Sam answered huskily and pushed the button to the very end. 

„Ah!“ Castiel's fingers curled around his legs, dug into the flesh or else he wouldn't have been able to keep them in the air. Back arching, he waited for the buzzing to fade, but he was refused even a moment of relaxation. His hips jerked, searching for something he could press against. 

Only then Sam turned the toy down again and walked up Castiel who didn't dare to lower his legs without Sam's permission. His hands were trembling badly under the pressure to keep them apart while the toy still caused these sweet, teasing vibrations. 

„If you want to reach the state of peaceful dreaming, you have to endure a little teasing,“ Sam said, drawing his thumb over Castiel's quivering lips. „I don't have the stamina to fuck you into oblivion. You're still an angel after all.“

Castiel groaned when Sam eased his legs back to the ground after that. Soon he was pulled into a standing position and Castiel had to hold on Sam's shoulders. Else his knees would've given out under him. The toy was still buzzing inside his hole, sticking out of his ass, easily to be seen in the mirror next to the bed. 

„Ready for more?“ Sam inquired carefully. 

Castiel nodded. He trusted Sam. There were still more toys he wanted to try out. Subtly he glanced at the cupboard, but Castiel couldn't hide his curiosity from Sam. 

„Are sure you want to go this far?“ Sam's own voice trembled at the prospect. „We can put it off for a while, we have time.“ 

Debating what to do, Castiel switched between looking at Sam and the cupboard. 

„I want to try it,“ he said, his voice firm no matter how lightheaded he felt. 

„Just tell me if you want to stop,“ Sam said, dragging his fingers through Castiel's hair. „You want to pick one of those things in the closet?“

Shaking his head, Castiel said, „I couldn't decide when I first inspected the room. I leave it up to you.“ 

Sam shrugged. „It's your ass we are talking about.“ 

In the end Castiel couldn't tell if agitation was the cause for his trembling or the toy still fluttering between his cheeks. 

* 

Placing the sybian on the bed was an easy decision after what he put Castiel through on the couch. Using a machine like this would a first time for both of them and comfortableness would help a lot in the beginning. Sam had gotten rid of his own clothes, leaving only his boxers for now. 

„Are you going to join me?“ he asked Castiel, petting the sybian. 

Perhaps the machine looked intimidating with its curved dildo of eight inches on top of the seat cushion. Sam waited for Castiel to scramble on the bed. They ended up sitting next to each other, inspecting their new plaything. 

„You should get familiar with it first,“ Sam suggested. „Touch it with your hands, suck at the tip before you go all out.“ 

As usual Castiel didn't protest but Sam noticed how carefully he curled his hand around the artificial phallus. He began to stroke it, like Sam had shown months ago. It made his own cock ache but Sam wisely held back. His pleasure could wait. Besides seeing Castiel ride the sybian would be far more satisfying. 

When Castiel bent over to take the toy inside his mouth, Sam used the new leverage to examine ass again. Hugging Castiel's waist, Sam spread the cheeks apart only to find the vibrator from earlier firmly lodged between them. A wet sound broke the silence between them when Sam replaced the toy with his own fingers. 

„S-Sam,“ Castiel gasped, the sound muffled by the toy in his mouth. 

„I need to make sure you have opened enough,“ Sam said, stroking the hole and adding another finger. His are long, thick and sometimes enough bring the angel to edge. 

Castiel tried to rock back against them, but meets nothing at first. Only to flinch slightly when he felt a swipe of tongue against his hole. He held still by force of will alone, freezing in his movements and thus keeping the rounded tip of toy in his mouth. Castiel's whole body jolts towards Sam's mouth. A hand tugged at his hair until Castiel had Sam's broad chest pressed against his back. Another curled around his hard cock, it was leaking precome and Castiel's fought against the need to fuck into Sam's fist. 

„It's waiting for you,“ Sam said. 

Castiel's gaze traveled towards the glistening tip of the machine. It still looked alien to him. Unfamiliar but like the toy before he didn't doubt it would feel good. Castiel craved to have something in his ass right now, it felt empty again. 

Aware how much Sam loved to watch, he swung one leg over the sybian. A trail of Sam's spit started to run down his thigh. Bending over, Castiel took the base of the toy in one hand and slowly lowered himself on the toy. A shocked moan left his mouth as the wide tip pushed against his hole. 

Castiel felt Sam's hands running over his back to his ass, assuring Castiel he was near and ready to help. 

„It's okay, Castiel. It's just a bit bigger than the last, you can take as much time as you want,“ Sam told him. 

Determined to show Sam he was ready for more, Castiel used his weight to push down on the length. Soon Castiel felt the leather of the seat rubbing against his skin. 

„Is it all in?“ he asked Sam. His voice sounded shaken. 

„Yeah, buried to the hilt,“ Castiel heard Sam come closer, but he couldn't draw his attention away from the toy pressing against his insides. It's longer and wider than the last, pressing against a certain bundle of nerves which made him dizzy. 

Suddenly Sam is behind him, asking another question. 

„Can I turn it on? It's not much different from before.“

His voice is so close that he's probably sitting on the cushion as well. Castiel felt the heat coming from Sam's body and he could almost pretend it's Sam's cock splitting him apart. 

„Yes, Sam,“ Castiel moaned. „Take the remote, I want to feel more of this. Please.“

After Castiel's confirmation the sybian comes alive, started to vibrate at the lowest speed setting. Soon Castiel is panting, riding the length with small movements that are making him even more desperate. He wished it would thrust deeper, like Sam always did. 

„Can you take more?“ Sam voice was strained. 

He had been teasing the head of Castiel's cock for some time, taking them both closer to the edge since Castiel moved his hips in circles with the toy deep buried inside him. 

At Castiel's silent nod, he takes out the leather cuffs he discovered earlier and put them around Castiel's ankles. Fastening them tightly, Sam restricted Castiel's movements with a rope tying his calves and his thighs together. It makes escaping the sybian impossible, as Castiel soon notices as Sam turned the machine up another notch. 

„Oh,“ Castiel whined softly. Unlike before he couldn't jerk down, now he was helpless to wait until the toy pressed against his prostate again. Minutes passed like this with Castiel unable to bounce up or down. His own weight trapped him and his hands were running helplessly over his body. 

„Sam-, Sam, please,“ mumbled Castiel, his head tipped back as he arched into the hard, unforgiving length. 

Switching sides, Sam decided to admire Castiel from the front. He leant back against the wall, crammed a pillow between it and his back, making himself comfortable. Grinning he fiddled with the remote, watched how Castiel moaned again and again. 

„Not yet,“ he said. „Remember Castiel, we have at least two days before Dean returns.“ 

As he watched Castiel getting more and more desperate, Sam wondered if should use the ballgag now. Or should he safe it for later when he would force Castiel onto his knees for the other machine? The moans and whimpers coming out of Castiel's mouth, caused Sam to take pity on him. In a way. He flipped a button on the remote and the toy now starts to thrust upwards, obviously hitting Castiel's prostate with every stroke. 

„Ah, Sam. Harder,“ Castiel pleads. „Please, harder.“

He's hard and aching, but he needed it so badly he could scream. Despite his request, Castiel tried to escape the unrelenting toy, making him shudder badly under the friction. But as soon as he bent forward, Sam had hand on his shoulder to push him back down. 

Castiel cried out, sobbed when the toy slammed back in, deeper than before. 

„Please.“ Castiel didn't quite know what he was asking for. 

Sam now kneeled in front of him, his eyes dark and filled with want. When he freed his own dick from his boxers, Castiel opened his mouth without having been told and the hard, red cock slipped past his lips immediately. Sucking the head into his mouth, he nearly choked when the next thrust of the machine rocked him forward and Sam's length slipped deeper down his throat. 

It didn't take long for Sam to finish. 

When he pulled off, he told Castiel, „If you want to come you have to ask.“ 

Instead of a plea, a sob left Castiel's mouth. He's fighting down his frustration, obviously trying to let Sam decide but the hunter refused to encourage Castiel's hesitation. 

„I'll leave it up to you,“ Sam said, voice dangerously low. „Tell me how to you wish to come or I'll put a gag into your mouth, a blindfold over your eyes and leave you here until you can't take it anymore.“ 

To strengthen his arguments, Sam held up the remote and activated the highest setting. 

„I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sam,“ babbled Castiel and used his free hands to cling to Sam while the machine continued to slam into him. „I can't decide...“ 

Stroking Castiel's hair, Sam sought confirmation for what he already suspected. 

„Do you even want to come? Or do you seek to get fucked a while longer?“ Sam asked, swallowing down the desire to spread Castiel's ass cheeks and bury his hardening cock inside the hole. 

Yet the angel was shaking his head. 

„I want to delay my orgasm as long as I can,“ Castiel told him, gasping every time the toy hit his prostate. „But if you don't mind,...“ 

„What do you want, Castiel?“ Sam demanded harshly, deliberately ignoring the fingers tugging at his hips. 

„The gag, Sam,“ Castiel said, whining and squeezing his ass around the hard, curved length inside him. „Please put the gag inside my mouth.“ 

He still had too much freedom. Too many options laid out before him. Castiel couldn't decide on his own, best Sam did it for him. 

„Fine,“ Sam whispered and fitting the round ball inside Castiel's mouth. „But I want to fuck you at least once while you're wearing it.“ 

Castiel's next moan was muffled but the angel still nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, probably filled with mistakes and missing words. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.


End file.
